Master's Maid
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Presented by love..." Semua tulisan di dalam buku-buku yang dibaca si gadis mungil serasa menjungkirbalikkan pemahamannya. "Tentu saja! Kami saling mencintai!" Yang gadis itu ingat, ia sangat mencintai tuannya...*AU, please DLDR, for BEF Challenge by Elpiji*


**Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit typho, lolicon, 3rd, monolog,T dan 1st POV berdampingan, TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR, Rokok dapat membunuhmu! *dibuat untuk Bad End Fanfiction Challenge (Elpiji)***

**Disclaimer: Bleach ****Kubo Tite**

**Master's Maid**

oleh

**Uki the Great**

**...**

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia bertanya dalam hati, 'Sudah pagi?'

Ia bangun, namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Duduk. Gadis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ingatannya samar-samar dan kabur. Dia merasa sebagai orang yang baru. Entah mengapa.

'Di mana ini?'

Ia menunduk dan mendapati dirinya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa kecuali selembar selimut tipis yang menutupi dari pinggang ke bawah. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempatnya—sebuah ranjang yang memiliki luas yang cukup untuk dua orang—dan menjejakkan kaki-kakinya yang mungil di lantai.

'Rumah...'

Pintu _closet_ terbuka. Kaca-kaca dari lemari-lemari yang semua pintunya dibuka memantulkan sesosok pria muda. Ia bertubuh tegap atletis dan tinggi. Jauh sekali bedanya dengan gadis yang berjalan perlahan ke sana. Si pria—yang berusia dipertengahan akhir dua puluhan— itu melipat tangannya. Bingung menentukan pilihan pakaian mana yang pantas untuk—

"Sudah bangun, Rukia?" tanyanya. Si pria menoleh dan mendapati gadisnya di ambang pintu.

'Benar, namaku "Rukia"... Dan yang ada di depanku—'

"Ya, _Master_," jawabnya.

'—majikan. Beliau majikanku...' Ia memanggil kembali ingatannya.

"Kemarilah!" perintah tuannya. Gadis itu menurutinya.

Si pria menariknya ke depan kaca, membiarkan si gadis melihat bayangannya sendiri di sana. Ia mengambilkan beberapa potong pakaian beserta gantungannya dan mencocokkannya dengan si gadis. Rukia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan tuannya memilihkan pakaian untuknya.

"Hmm..., cuaca agak dingin hari ini. Mungkin sebaiknya kau pakai yang agak tebal," kata tuannya sambil membuka lemari yang lain, "Kau pakai saja dulu yang di sana, Rukia! Biar ruangan ini hangat, tidak menjamin kalau kau tidak akan masuk angin."

Ia mendapati sepasang pakaian dalam minim dan berenda tipis ada di antara beberapa potong pakaian milik tuannya di atas sofa, juga _thighs high_ putih. Dengan patuh Rukia memakainya.

"Nah, yang ini pasti cocok," ujar tuannya.

Si majikan memakaikan Rukia dengan pakaian pilihannya. Sebuah pakaian _french maid_ hitam dengan rok di bawah lutut. Majikannya juga memakaikannya sepasang sepatu _mary-jane_ berpita.

"Selesai!" Si majikan tersenyum senang setelah memakaikannya sebuah aksesoris di kepala si gadis.

Sosok yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Begitu yang gadis itu pikirkan saat melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Ayo!"

Majikannya membawa si gadis ke ruang tengah yang besar. Sebuah lampu kristal menggantung di atasnya. Lantai kayunya terlihat mulus dan licin. Suara sepatu mereka teredam oleh karpet berbulu di tengah ruangan saat mereka melintasinya. Tuannya dengan mudah mengangkat Rukia ke atas sebuah bufet. Ia memandangi wajah mungil pelayannya dengan gemas.

"_Master—"_ Si gadis memanggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Sssstttt..."

Sang tuan memberikan isyarat untuk diam dan tanpa menunggu reaksi gadisnya, ia menyerangnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher majikannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan sepasang tangan yang kini menjelajahi tubuhnya. Dan kenapa ia menikmati perlakuan tuannya.

"Ck! Sialan! Anjing mana yang mengganggu hari liburku?!" umpat majikannya, saat kegiatannya terganggu oleh deringan ponselnya. Si pria menarik tangannya dari tubuh si gadis dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Dengan Kurosaki di sini. Ada apa?"

Rukia memandangi majikannya. Bahunya, sosoknya dari belakang. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya.

'"Kurosaki", ah iya... "Ichigo Kurosaki"... _Master_...'

"Rukia, acara jalan-jalan kita tunda dulu ya! Aku janji bulan depan kita pergi ke taman." Tuannya merapikan pakaian si pelayan, dan menurunkan tubuh mungil itu dari bufet.

"_Master _akan pergi?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmn. Jaga rumah ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja _Panic Button_-nya. Kau tahu di mana tempatnya kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi dulu, Rukia."

Tuannya meninggalkan si gadis di depan pintu apartemen yang mereka tempati.

**.**

**.**

_Master_ sudah pergi. Aku sendirian lagi...

_Lagi?_

Apa aku selalu sendirian? Tidak, tidak. Aku punya teman, namanya... Siapa namanya? 'Ririn'? 'Hiyori'? 'Kiyone'?

"Ririn!" Aku mencoba memanggilnya dan mencari temanku itu di ruang belajar. Tidak ada.

"Hiyori!" Di kamar tidur dan kamar mandi juga tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kiyone!" Tidak ada di dapur.

Di mana temanku? Atau 'teman-teman'ku? Ayo ingat-ingat lagi Rukia! Kemarin kau masih bertemu dengan... mereka?

Arrgh!

Otakku kenapa sih? Membingungkan sekali.

_Master_ masih lama pulangnya ya? Aku ingin keluar. Kenapa aku ingin keluar ya? Rumah ini kan... cukup luas. Ah cukup! Hentikan!

Aku menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah yang kutempati bersama_ Master_. Aku ingat semuanya, tidak ada yang salah. Ada ingatan yang masih tersimpan, tapi ada pula yang tidak kuingat. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak tidur sehingga ingatanku terganggu. Atau sebenarnya aku sedang sakit, makanya _Master_ mau mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar? Pergi ke dokter maksudnya? Hari ini aku pakai baju yang lebih tebal kan?Akan kutanya pada beliau nanti.

Ah _Master_ cepatlah pulang!

Pintu kamar tidur _Master_ tidak ditutup. Beliau memang ceroboh. Beberapa buku terlihat berceceran di lantai, begitu juga dengan selimutnya. Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa rapi.

_Master_ masih membaca buku. Katanya membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf itu memiliki romansanya tersendiri.

Tapi setelah itu dirapikan dong!

Buku-buku yang mengganggu pandanganku ini mulai kupunguti satu demi satu. Aku menyusunnya di tempat biasa agar _Master_ tidak kebingungan nanti. Rupanya aku masih ingat.

Kakiku berhenti saat kusadari salah satu buku yang kubawa tidak memiliki sampul. Aku harus tahu apa isinya—agar mudah menyusunnya nanti. Ah, beberapa halaman di depannya sudah rusak. Payah.

Aku mulai membaca.

'Manusia'? 'Hewan'? 'Tumbuhan'?

Buku apa ini?

.

.

"Ah!"

"Aku membangunkanmu, Rukia?"

Gadis itu melihat sang majikan. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sejak kapan ia tertidur di sofa? Sudah berapa jam ia tidur?

Rukia mendesah. Mungkin karena terlalu bosan menunggu ia tanpa sadar tertidur, begitu pikirnya. Lagipula tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan—selain membaca buku milik majikannya—bukan?

"Lama sekali!" keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap sang majikan. Ia melempar mantelnya sembarangan dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Aku capek menunggu _Master_!" Gadis berperawakan mungil itu merajuk. Tapi si pelayan tetap mengikuti tuannya.

Sang tuan membuka kancing manset dan kerahnya, lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Tampak oleh si pelayan, apa keinginan majikannya.

"Sini."

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Rukia mendekat. Bersimpuh. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memanjakan dan memuaskan pria yang menjadi tuannya itu.

"_Master_," panggil pelayannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kita melakukan ini untuk proses reproduksi? Manusia memperbanyak jumlahnya dengan ini kan? Apa kita memerlukan untuk menjaga kelestarian?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau bertanya demikian, Rukia?" tanya tuannnya.

"Di buku—"

"Kau membaca buku?" potong tuannya. Si gadis mengangguk takut-takut.

"Apa tertulis di sana? Kau sangat pintar Rukia, kau bisa membaca buku-buku itu. Bagus sekali, itu baru gadisku."

"_Master_ tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang melihatnya. Semua isinya sudah ditanamkan pada otak saat masih kecil, Rukia. Mereka menyuntikkan data-data agar tidak perlu repot mengajari pelajaran-pelajaran dasar. Buku-buku itu untukmu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia mengutuk dirinya yang kini kecanduan untuk mengais pengetahuan dari buku-buku yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ia ketagihan, tapi kebingungan.

Semua tulisan di dalam buku-buku yang dibaca si gadis mungil serasa menjungkirbalikkan pemahamannya. Semakin banyak buku yang dibacanya, semakin Rukia merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dari dirinya—dan tuannya—selama ini.

_"_Master_, apa kita melakukan kegiatan ini karena cinta?"_

_"Hm?" Sang majikan menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya. Ia menatap mata bening gadisnya._

_"Apa kita suami-istri?" tanya Rukia. Pelayan mungil tersebut tidak menaruh perhatian atas tangan majikannya yang kini bergerilya di permukaan kulitnya. "Menurut norma, hubungan intim dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri, jadi—"_

_"Aku tuanmu, dan kau adalah pelayanku. Ini kewajibanmu."_

Si gadis mungil mendesah. Dikumpulkannya sprai, selimut, dan sarung bantal yang kotor oleh ulah mereka ke dalam keranjang.

'Apa yang kami lakukan selama ini salah?' tanya si gadis pada dirinya sendiri. 'Tapi kami melakukannya karena suka sama suka bukan? Kami melakukannya karena cinta kan?'

Rukia beranjak ke ruang cuci sambil berseru, "Tentu saja! Kami saling mencintai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kenapa?' tanya Rukia lewat pandangannya pada sang majikan.

Si pria berambut jingga itu duduk santai menonton dua insan yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang pelayannya. Sepupunya, Kaien, dan Rukia. Ia tidak menaruh simpati pada pandangan si gadis yang ditujukan padanya.

'_Master... _kumohon_...'_

Desahan menggoda lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir Rukia. Sungguh, ia berusaha untuk menahannya mati-matian. Begitu juga dengan perlakuan tamu majikannya tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mematuhi otaknya. Jeritan hatinya tidak direspon oleh anggota tubuhnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan, Rukia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia bahkan membuka kakinya lebih lebar untuk menerima Kaien.

Geraman itu menjadi tanda puasnya Kaien atas pelayanan dari sosok mungil dibawahnya ini. Pria yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari majikan si pelayan menyudahi aksinya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia terkekeh dan merapikan dirinya sendiri, membiarkan pelayan mungil sepupunya itu begitu saja.

"Sudah?" tanya sepupunya.

"Kau benar, gadismu sangat memuaskan. Tapi Miyako-ku tetap nomor satu!"

"Cih! Jangan merokok di sini, Kaien!" Ichigo merengut melihat batang rokok yang siap dinyalakan sudah sedia di selipan bibir Kaien.

"Hooo... Peduli juga kau dengan kesehatan? Sudah berhenti memakai 'obat senang' itu?" sindir si rambut hitam.

"Aku tidak mau Rukia bau rokok. Dia 'impian'ku!"

"Dasar sakit! Urusanku selesai, aku mau pulang!"

"Jadi kau kemari karena ingin mencicipi gadisku saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuka pintu.

"Jangan cemburu, Ichigo. Lain kali aku main denganmu." Tawa dua pria itu pecah saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Rukia masih terbaring di ranjang saat sang tuan mengantar tamunya pulang. Gadis mungil itu ingin menangis. Bingung dan rapuh.

'Kenapa _Master_ membiarkan pria itu menjamahku? Apa Kaien-dono mencintaiku?' Rukia merenungi dan berduka untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan si gadis duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian barusan di dalam kepalanya. Memalukan.

'Ini cinta? Kulakukan karena cinta? Cinta apa? Menjijikan! Aku... Aku... seperti binatang...'

Ia merasa kotor dan hina.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatinya.

Rukia memandang tuannya tidak percaya. Majikannya tidak merasa apapun saat sang tamu memakai gadisnya. Si pria berambut jingga tetap tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kenapa _Master_ tidak menghentikan Kaien-dono?"

"Kau berharap aku menghentikannya?" Tangan Ichigo terjulur untuk membelai rambut Rukia. Merapikan helaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ya!"

Ichigo tersenyum lalu berkata, "Padahal kau tampak menikmatinya tadi."

Mendengar ucapan majikannya, Rukia menunduk. Malu dan marah pada dirinya.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, tidak apa-apa. Kaien mendapat izinku untuk memelukmu. Kaunikmati saja." Sang majikan mendorong pelan pelayan hingga kembali berbaring. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia membuka kancing bajunya.

"Ah, dulu kau bertanya apa kita melakukannya karena cinta bukan? Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Rukia. Benda ini," Ichigo menunjuk kepalanya, "dan ini," tunjuknya pada kelelakiannya, "tidak mengenal 'cinta'."

Pria itu meraba kulit putih gadisnya, dan merasakan hangat dan lembutnya sosok dibawahnya ini. "Begitu juga dengan milikmu."

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau!'

Sekali lagi tubuh Rukia tidak merespon perintah otaknya untuk mendorong dan menjauhkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Begitu pula dengan suaranya.

"Sekarang giliranku."

'TIDAK!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal.

Aku sudah bosan membaca. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Sudah berapa lama _Master_ pergi? Empat hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan?

_Hihihi... Kau bukan sedang menjaga rumah. Ini penyekapan! _

Tidak!

Aku sedang bertugas, aku pelayan!

_Jangan bodoh! Tugas apa yang diberikan oleh _Master _selain harus membuka selangkangan dan menerimanya tiap ia membutuhkan?! Apa pernah kaukerjakan tugas rumah tangga?!_

Pernah! Kau mengganti seprai dan menyiapkan bak mandi!

_Bodohnya! Kau menggantinya karena _Master _akan memakaimu di ranjang atau di kamar mandi! Kau—_

Cukup!

_Dengarkan aku gadis dungu! _

_Lihat saja tempat ini, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Tidak ada jendela dan kau tidak ingat apa-apa! Kau ingat tinggal bersama teman-temanmu, tapi kau tidak menemukannya! Apa pernah kau pergi keluar? Apa pernah kau melihat _Master _tinggal berlama-lama di sini?_

Itu...

_Kau _pernah_ tinggal di tempat lain. Kau diculik!_

Tidak mungkin!

_Kau telah dimanipulasi, Sayang! _

Keluar kau dari kepalaku!

_Ayo kita keluar dari sini._

Tidak! Di luar sana banyak orang jahat! _Master_ bilang berbahaya!

_Kau mau tetap di sini dan membiarkan dirimu digilir? Membiarkan tamu-tamunya membuang mani mereka di dalam tubuhmu? Kau tidak keberatan? Di mana harga dirimu? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau mencintainya? Huh lucu! Bukankah _Master-_mu_ _bilang ia tidak mengenal cinta hah?_

Kalau aku pergi, aku akan pergi ke mana?

_Ke mana saja asal kau punya kemauan! Tuhan akan menolongmu!_

Tuhan?

_Kau tidak mengenalnya, Sayang? Dia pencipta alam semesta._

Apa Tuhan akan menolongku?

_Tentu!_

Tapi...

_Pikirkanlah! Apa kau mau terus-terusan merasa kotor dan hina?_

**.**

**.**

Suara itu tidak datang lagi. Benar katanya, aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi _Master_ akan kembali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berada di rumah ini. Sungguh, mencurigakan! Seharusnya aku ingat siapa orang tua atau saudaraku! Seharusnya aku ingat hal-hal lain selain namaku, ingatan samar-samar tentang teman-temanku dan rumah ini!

Apa benar aku disekap? Apa benar aku korban penculikan? Apa _Master_ sebenarnya adalah penjahat?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Di dalam rumah ini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab hal-hal yang ingin kuketahui itu. Kepercayaanku runtuh.

Tuhan...

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai _Master_ _lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?" tanya Ichigo begitu tiba di rumah.

Sinar temaram dari penerangan di luar memberi Ichigo sedikit penglihatan atas sosok pelayannya yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ichigo menyalakan lampu dan melempar mantelnya sembarangan, seperti biasa.

Sosok mungil pelayannya masih tidak bergeming. Diam dan bisu. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. Biasanya si gadis akan memeluknya begitu ia pulang dari bepergian yang jauh. Rukia akan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Seharusnya demikian.

Ichigo mendekati si mungil. "Rukia? Ada yang salah?"

"..."

"Rukia— Argh!"

Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tetesan darah membuat noda di lantai dan pakaian Ichigo. Si pelayan menyerangnya. Di tangannya, si gadis menggenggam pisau yang biasa digunakan di dapur. Pria yang menjadi tuannya tidak roboh dengan satu sabetan di dada. Kurang dalam.

Sang majikan berusaha menghindar dari amukan Rukia. Tidak ada pandangan tulus dan senyum manis yang biasanya menghiasi wajah cantik si gadis mungil. Amarah dan kebencianlah yang kini menjadi pengganti. Emosi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan si pelayan. Terus-menerus ia menyerang tuannya.

"Ada apa?! Rukia?!" tanya si majikan, panik.

'Tuhan...'

"Hei?!"

'Dengarkan permintaanku...'

"Hentikan!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia tidak mematuhi perintah majikannya. Kali ini si gadis memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya. Dan hal pertama yang ia inginkan adalah kebebasannya secara utuh. Rukia menolak kehadiran entitas yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Gadis itu menolak keberadaan tuan dan mengingkari statusnya sebagai pelayan—tidak, budak.

"Rukia! Aku memerintahkanmu—"

Serangan yang cukup telak diberikan pada pria yang kini berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya. Sayangnya, luka di leher pria itu tidak dalam, letak titik vital manusia itu terlalu tinggi dari jangkauan Rukia.

"Cukup!"

Ichigo tidak lagi menghindar. Ia melawan. Tangannya yang kekar dengan mudah meraih dan mengunci gerakan tangan mungil pelayannya yang menggenggam senjata. Keduanya saling beradu tenaga, saling mendorong. Rukia memanfaatkannya untuk lebih mendekatkan pisau itu ke batang nadi majikannya. Keinginan untuk membunuh tampak kuat di pantulan bola matanya.

"Uughh."

"Hgeghh..."

Sang tuan mengambil inisiatif. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas hamparan karpet beserta Rukia di atasnya. Sambil mencoba untuk membelokkan arah benda yang mengancam keselamatannya, tangannya merayap ke sisi kiri tubuh gadisnya. Ia meraih 'sesuatu' dan menekannya dengan seketika itu juga. Pria itu beruntung, ia berhasil tepat sebelum Rukia benar-benar akan memasukan serangan fatal.

Gerakan gadis itu berhenti. Pisau terlepas dari genggamannya, dan ia merasa kantuk. Rukia perlahan menutup matanya.

'Gelap... Tuhan, tolong ambil saja nyawaku...'

Hening.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ichigo melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh mungil di atasnya. Dirabanya sayatan hasil perbuatan Rukia. Tidak dalam, pelayannya hanya sempat menggoresnya.

Tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi milik gadisnya dibalikkan dan diperiksa. Secara fisik tidak ada kerusakan apa-apa. Mulus tanpa cacat atau cedera apapun.

"Ah dasar sial! Kau kenapa sih, Rukia?!"

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Oi Ichigo! Kuketuk dari tadi— Lho? Kenapa dengan _maid _-mu?"

Renji—si pria berambut merah—masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi ke dalam ruang baca Ichigo. Ia heran melihat gadis temannya itu terbaring diam di sofa dengan beberapa kabel data yang terhubung dengan komputer induk sang majikan.

"_Hang_. Mungkin."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Renji pada pria yang sedari tadi masih mengulik basis data pelayannya.

"Sistem operasi versi terbaru yang ku pasang rupanya tidak sesuai, padahal seharusnya masih bisa! Ruang memorinya, sistem pendukung, serta fitur-fitur tambahannya juga tidak rusak. Program yang kumasukkan pun tidak ada masalah. Aneh. Mungkin ada _bug_ atau apalah!"

Renji melihat-lihat apa yang dikerjakan Ichigo. Hujan data dan bilangan biner langsung memenuhi penglihatannya. Program asisten virtual temannya itu bekerja sama cepatnya dengan si pemilik. Si rambut merah menyerah melihatnya. Ini bukan bidang keahliannya.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan ya?" tanya Renji. Pria itu mengelus dagunya dan berhipostesis, "Kau sih memakainya berlebihan!"

"Huh!" Ichigo hanya mendengar sindiran temannya. Jemarinya masih berlari di atas papan tombol virtual. Ia masih mencoba 'menyelamatkan' pelayannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia manis. Aku lumayan suka tipe ini," kata Renji sambil memeriksa tubuh Rukia.

"Kau mau?"

"Dia sudah rusak kan?"

"Masih bisa kok, cuma kumatikan paksa. Data primernya selamat, dia masih bisa di- _restart_. Aku mau beli yang baru." Ichigo tersenyum pada temannya. Ia berhasil.

"Terimaka—"

"Bayar setengah harga baru!" todong Ichigo pada Renji saat pria itu akan membopong Rukia.

"Dasar lintah! Beraninya kau pasang harga mahal! Kau bahkan membelinya dari Urahara!" maki Renji pada temannya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menawarkannya pada Chad."

"Huh! Boleh dicicil tidak?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Presented by love_..."

Di sini, di tahun 222x, umat manusia kini tidak lagi bergantung pada Tuhan. Mereka menjadi penguasa absolut atas dunia. Membuang semua hukum-Nya, dan menjadikan-Nya masa lalu.

"_Angel who will grant any of your wishes... Fulfills your needs... Makes your dreams come true..._"

Menciptakan berbagai hal dan terus berupaya melampaui Sang Pencipta. Berlomba untuk memuaskan hasrat keingintahuan. Saat nafsu menahkodai jiwa dan raga, manusia tidak ambil peduli. Moral dan norma yang pernah ada? Huh, mereka semua sudah membusuk. Mati.

Binatang.

"_... The Master's Maid!_"

"Aaahhh..."

"Kau masih juga melihat iklan ini, Keigo?" tanya temannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, Mizuiro?" jawab laki-laki berambut cokelat. Ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari iklan 4D di depannya.

"Harganya mahal kan? Beli wanita saja, lalu punya anak darinya," usul si rambut hitam.

"Ah! Berisik! Kau seperti kakekku saja! Urusan 'anak' biar pemerintah saja yang memikirkan!" Akhirnya ia membuang muka dari 'model' iklan yang disukainya.

"Hahahaha... Tapi wanita asli lebih—"

"HEH! Kau sendiri punya empat _Master's Maid_! Dasar curang!" Tunjuk laki-laki itu pada temannya, "Pinjamkan aku satu!" pintanya.

"Tidak mau! Pinjam punya Yamada atau pergi donor sperma saja! Negara masih kekurangan kan?"

"Cih!" Keigo bersungut-sungut.

Sirine pemberitahuan akan tibanya hujan asam dan belerang berbunyi. Mereka berdua menaiki lift dan turun ke perut bumi.

**TAMAT**

Cuap2 dikit boleh? Sedikit penjelasan, master's maid itu maksudnya kayak persocon di Chobits, tapi fungsi utamanya adalah sebagai partner penyaluran hasrat. Sex doll ber-AI tinggi yang hampir menyamai manusia, yang punya jaringan organik kayak Terminator seri T-X or seri T-300 *buat yang pernah baca/nonton Chobits pasti ngerti* OS-nya bisa di-upgrade dan bisa menambah fitur/sistem lain, yah bisa di-customize gitu sesuai 'impian' masing2 pemilik. Bentuk 'boneka'nya macem2 dan seri yang dibeli ichi ini adalah lolita series. Ngaku deh, masih perlu banyak belajar buat bikin fic kelam... salut deh sama yang lain

Elpiji-san, tengkyu atas tantangannya, maap ya kalo fic ini ga kerasa bad end nya...

**PS:** ambil hikmahnya, jangan ambil lime/lemonnya!


End file.
